Elrond's Coming of Age Ceremony
by M0R0N
Summary: Elrond is at his coming of age ceremony, and everything is all la la la until Thranduil realizes that their friendship can be damaged because of that.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Let's see... how do you write this again? O yeah! NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary: Elrond is at his coming of age ceremony, and everything is all la la la until  
  
Thranduil realizes that their friendship can be damaged because of that.  
  
A/N: Elrond is at 100 years old, Elros 93, Thranduil 78, Gil-galad 5321, Oropher 4837,  
  
Celeborn 5523, Galadriel 5212, Celebrian 94 (yeah I'm guessing)  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Elrond looked in his full-length mirror and tried to pat down a patch of hair. No  
  
matter what de did, it wouldn't stay down. He had even tried using some of Gil-galad's  
  
hair gel (do they have thoses?), but that just made his hair look greasy. Then he had to  
  
wash his hair all over again. O well, he thought, I'm a full grown Elf today, I won't let a  
  
patch of hair ruin that. Would I dare use one of Celebrian's hair clips? That would work  
  
wouldn't it?  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Thranduil rummaged through his pack. Oropher had told him to dress nicely (for  
  
once) for Elrond's birthday, but he couldn't find anything. All of his formal tunics were  
  
being washed by servants, since he had "accidentally" fallen into some mud while  
  
wearing them. Elrond had bet twenty bucks with Elros that that would happen. Now he  
  
was twenty bucks richer. Thranduil noticed a blue tunic and white leggings. They  
  
weren't formal, but at least they were clean. He started to undress and change, but at  
  
that moment, Celebrian walked in. Celebrian was almost like an older sister to  
  
Thranduil, but that did not stop the embarrassment. Thranduil turned a bright red and  
  
quickly shoved his clothes on. Celebrian pretended not to notice, but was chuckling  
  
mentally.  
  
"Thranduil, your father says that you have to be ready in five minutes." She said.  
  
"I'm ready right now." was the reply.  
  
"No you're not," Celebrian said, pointing to Thranduil's collar, which was folded  
  
improperly. She walked over to him and straightened it.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"You do know how to dress right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then why is your tunic on backwards?"  
  
"No wonder it's been even more uncomfortable than usual...I mean, I meant  
  
to do that."  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Elrond made his way to the courtyard. His coming of age ceremony was going to  
  
be held there. He wanted to see how the decorations were coming, and to make sure  
  
Elros wouldn't mess everything up. When he got there, he was more than astounded.  
  
The courtyard looked completely different. It was a lot better than even in his dreams.  
  
Celebrian walked up towards him. Only himself, Elros, and Thranduil knew about his  
  
gigantic crush on her. She was about to speak with him. Elrond just hoped he wouldn't  
  
mess it up.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Please review. The review button is that indigo looking thing on the bottom left  
  
corner. Now click on it and write a review. 


	2. Shyness

Disclaimer: Let's see... how do you write this again? O yeah! NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary: Elrond is at his coming of age ceremony, and everything is all la la la until  
  
Thranduil realizes that their friendship can be damaged because of that.  
  
A/N: Elrond is at 100 years old, Elros 93, Thranduil 78, Gil-galad 5321, Oropher 4837,  
  
Celeborn 5523, Galadriel 5212, Celebrian 94 (yeah I'm guessing)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Thranduil walked amongst the crowd unnoticed. He saw Elrond talking with Celebrian,  
  
and decided not to interfere. Just then, another Elf walked by. He was known mainly for  
  
his bullying antics. So many friends had been turned into enemies because of him.  
  
Thranduil told himself silently that that would not happen to him.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Elrond, not meaning to, was staring at Celebrian. He probably would have been drooling  
  
too, if there had just been one more moment of silence. Celebrian decided to be the first  
  
one to talk.  
  
"Congratulations on reaching your majority."  
  
"Uh...thanks."  
  
"It's your birthday, why are you hiding?"  
  
"I...just..."  
  
"Oh, you're shy," Celebrian said. Elrond wasn't about loose this chance.  
  
"No, I'm just tired."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"...would you like to dance?"  
  
"I thought you said you were tired."  
  
"I was, but seeing you always makes me feel better." Elrond said. Celebrian grinned.  
  
"Sure"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Dagoraran, the bully approached Thranduil. He stopped in front of him.  
  
"You know that it is not just a normal birthday for Elrond, right? He is now in his majority." Dagoraran said.  
  
"I'm not stupid." Thranduil replied. Dagoraran laughed.  
  
"He will only look at you as a child now. Adults have much more important things on their minds then little runts like you."  
  
"That's not true. Elrond will never do that."  
  
"Admit it, your friendship is broken."  
  
"You wish."  
  
"Think about it." With that done, Dagoraran proudly walked away. Thranduil could not  
  
help but think about it. What if Dagoraran was right? What if Elrond really wouldn't  
  
want to play with him anymore? He had never seen Gil-galad, Celeborn, and his father  
  
player with each other. They were always talking about politics. Thranduil decided that  
  
Dagoraran was right.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Don't forget to review. Reviews...my source...of...life... If it's really bad, just tell me to stop. 


End file.
